Conventionally, a corrugate tube or the like is used for keeping a wiring harness composed of a plurality of electric wires in a convergent shape, for protecting the wiring harness from friction with a vehicle body or the like, and for preventing the wiring harness from breaking due to folding.
However, generally, it is not easy to insert a bundle of electric wires into a tube because the wiring harness is long. Therefore, as shown in FIG. 6, it is proposed that a sheet-shaped member made by opening the tube is used as a harness protector B for wrapping around the wiring harness (JP, A, H11-187536(PTL 1)).
The harness protector shown in FIG. 6 is made by extrusion-molding thermoplastic resin. The harness protector is integrally provided with a plurality of triangular-sectional-shaped locking teeth 21_arranged around one end of a sheet-shaped protector main body 10,
Such a harness protector is fixed to the wiring harness by wrapping the sheet shaped protector main body 10 around the wiring harness, then inserting the bands 20 into the support frames 20 of the band cranks 30, and locking the locking teeth 30 with the locking claw 31.
Further, it is proposed that a clamp for inserting into and locking with a locking hole provided on a vehicle body or the like is provided on a tube or a wrapping sheet (JP, A, H11-270750 (PTL 2), JP, A, 2006-254576 (PTL 3)). Because the wiring harness is fixed to a specific position by such a clamp, a protecting function and a trouble preventing function are improved.
However, there are problems that a molding cost (including a molding die cost) may be increased, and a man-hour may be needed for assembling using such a clamp.